


Two Brothers

by orphan_account



Series: Brothers Lis2 AU [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2
Genre: AU, Beer, Brothers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, jorney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if that What happened in Seattle never happened and Sean actually goes in the party??





	Two Brothers

Sean's POV

"Skype me when you’re ready," Lyla said.

"Yeah sure,"

"Hug,"

We hugged and then I walked inside my house.

I’m Sean Diaz. Living in Seattle with my dad and brother Daniel. Who is always bugging me? 

I’m sixteen years old.  Our mom had left us, still my dad keep of her stuff in a garage like her bike.   Lyla and me were to going party today so I have to collect goods from the list. 

After money from my dad and the goods from the list, I packed my backpack and headed to my room, call to Lyla. 

Lyla is one of my besties. 

"Hey love boy one sec." 

"Sure,"

"So you’re ready?" Lyla asked. 

"Yeah everything is my backpack." 

"So when we meet.?"

"Soon, I need to drop the keys and hope I don’t get caught this time." Lyla replied. 

"You don’t."

"Okay, Sean serious talk what you gonna say to Jenny?"

"I don’t know whatever."

"Do we need to talk  this?"

"Yes, have you heard yourself?" Lyla replied. 

.

.

.

.

 time talking and Daniel's interrupting everything was ready, and we stopped the call and say goodbye to Daniel and Dad, and left the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I wanted to write lis2 AU I hope it's suck too much because it's a bit hard write when the scene is not actually happened... but yeah and sorry if this was a little "rushed." )


End file.
